


devour.

by izooleo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but i love the dumbass so we do it for him, english isnt my first language so writing gundham's speech is way too hard for my own good, idk how to tag, its just wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izooleo/pseuds/izooleo
Summary: hajime has something to say to tanaka.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	devour.

**Author's Note:**

> i impulse wrote this bc i have NO self control and needed serotonin lol. I hope you enjoy the hinadam agenda bc i sob with Gundham's free time events.

Gundham stepped inside of Hinata’s cottage. The door wasn’t locked, so it was easy, it only took him a couple of knocks and a sound of approval, and then the door was annoyingly screeching to signal the entrance of the Dark King himself.

Hinata felt the familiar weight of Gundham’s body in the bed he was sitting in. They sat close to one another, hands brushing against one another, but not touching still. Whenever they attempted, they’d end up backing off. It was of no use.

The silence in the room was surprisingly nice. Hinata asked that the breeder should leave the Devas in his room, just for this one time, so the only sound in the cottage was the sound of each other’s breath and slight movements on top of the mattress. 

The first to break the silence was Gundham. Unsurprisingly. With a tone in his voice that wasn’t half as obscure as usual, but still had hints of that scary persona he put out.

_“You requested for me to leave my Four Dark Devas of Destruction by themselves in my assigned realm. If you don’t want this entire island to be dominated by evil, I would appreciate it if you told me why you required my attention at this place.”_

_“I think.. I think I need to tell you something, Gundham."_

Hajime played with his own hands, refusing to look at the boy by his side. The breeder noticed, placing a bandaged hand on top of Hinata’s shoulder. The touch was soft and warm and all of the things he was the most scared about.

He didn’t want to love. Well, it wasn’t like that. It was more like, he didn’t want to fall in love and be rejected. He didn’t know if he could handle rejection while they were at the island. Having to see Gundham all the time after a possible rejection seemed awkward.

But his two-colored eyes sparkled when they spoke. Gundham allowed Hinata to touch him, to hold him, and listened to Hinata as more than a lowly human. Maybe he took a liking to him. He hoped it was a romantic kind of liking, though.

_“What is it that you need to tell me, mortal?”_

The brown-haired boy couldn’t say it. No matter how much he tried to form a coherent sentence, everything he could do was stutter; start a sentence, get stuck in all of the possible words, stepping back and trying to reform and going through the process above all over again.

_And, fuck it, he wasn’t in the mood for all of that crap._

Hinata decided to take Gundham by his scarf, with him getting startled, but not stepping back at all. He closed his eyes shut and leaned in his direction. 

He couldn’t see him. He didn’t have the guts to open his eyes. But he felt his slightly dry lips on top of his shortly after. And the feeling of them slowly relaxing a couple of seconds later. And hands resting on his waist. And they pulled apart, noisily, after a short and messy kiss.

Hajime wanted to apologise. He really did.

But Gundham was quickly leaning closer to him. He was getting closer and closer and closer and before he could even speak a messily _‘i am so sorry’,_ the words were shoved all the way to the back of his throat with the feeling of that newly familiar warmth resting on his lips.

Gundham found support on Hajime’s waist. He never stopped holding him, not even after the first kiss, but he managed to cut a lot more distance. The brown-haired boy wrapped his arms around the breeder’s neck. Their lips merged and their bodies swung to the distant sound of the sea, it was simply relaxing.

He always thought on the back of his head that he wanted to ‘ _devour’_ Gundham’s lips (as much as he wanted to brush it off as just a joke, a random thought that would creep out from his various thoughts)

But from the way he talked and how he looked at him, it was beyond tempting to grab his cheeks and get lipstick stains on his face after all the kiss he would give him. But he refused to make him uncomfortable. He had a crush on him from the day they arrived on the island, but he took it slow. They grew close, and collected hope fragments, and rarely went away from each other. 

Gundham let him engage in physical contact, saying that Hinata was becoming immune to the poison on his veins; that, translated, meant that he trusted him enough to touch him, and things only went upwards ever since, leading them to _right there, right then._

And now that they were finally cutting the tension between them with a small butter knife, there was no way any of them wanted to pull out from that kiss. It would be hard and painful to end what they’ve waited for.

And Hinata was the one to do so, hesitantly moving apart and staring at Gundham. His breathing was heavy, but he was smiling. And he’s never seen him smile like this. It was soft and calm and his black lipstick was smudged after the small makeout session, and judging by that funny expression on his face, Hajime probably had black stains all over his lips. Not that he cared much about it.

_“Did you… Ask me to come here so that we could become what you mortals refer to as… ‘a couple’?”_

He spoke, covering his reddening face.

_“Yeah… I mean, no! I mean… Sure. If you want to.”_

He felt Gundham’s hand securing him, as both of them fell heavy on Hajime’s soft bed, resting side to side and looking at each other’s face.

The breeder tucked a strand of hair behind Hinata’s ear, looking at him with something he could only refer to as _heart eyes._

_“I would love to. I’m sure the Devas will approve of it too. But I am glad you requested me to leave them in my realm…_

_That way I can stare at your delicate mortal face for as long as I desire. If that isn’t an uncomfortable feeling for you, my Dark Prince._


End file.
